Currently, a terminal user usually has poor quality of experience due to impact of factors such as a network jitter when enjoying a media service. To enhance subjective experience of the user for the media service, wireless scheduling may be performed to optimize the media service, so that a better service and a better scheduling scheme are selected for the terminal user.
A terminal status is an important input parameter in wireless scheduling. Wireless scheduling may be performed according to the terminal status. A related technology cannot be used to estimate the terminal status in a radio access network (RAN), and therefore cannot be used to provide a better service and a better scheduling scheme for the terminal user during wireless scheduling to optimize user experience for the media service.